Stranded
by kk4everLOL
Summary: The powerpuffgirls and rowdyruffboys were in a camping trip for the summer and weird things would happen in this trip. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Stranded

Chapter 1

The Powerpuffgirls and the Rowdyruffboys were camping in the woods for the summer.

"Hay where should we put our tents?" Brick asked.

"Right next to the huge rocks over there." Blossom replied.

The girls and boys walked next to the huge rocks and set their tents up.

"Don't you just love the outdoors and nature?" Bubbles asked.

"Yah if you were getting bitten by thousands of mosqitoes." Buttercup said.

"Oh come on it's not that bad." Bubbles said.

"Shut up before I slap you!" Buttercup shouted.

"Then come to my face and do it!" Bubbles snapped back.

Then Blossom came in trying to break up the arguement.

"Hay you guys cut it out!" Blossom shouted.

Then Butch came in the fight.

"Oooh a chick fight I need some popcorn!" Butch said excitedly.

"You stay out of this Butch and Bubbles tell me what happened between you and Buttercup." Blossom demanded.

"Well I was just trying to cheer Buttercup up and then she gets mad at me for being annoying." Bubbles said.

"That's a total lie! She was teasing me because I was getting bitten by mosqitoes and I wasn't having a good time." Buttercup said.

"Well I think I believe Bubbles because you buttercup always get mad at everything and plus you lie a lot." Blossom said.

"Fine I'll give you another chance but if you tease me again I promise you need to protect your face." Buttercup said viciously.

"Okay any ways lets take a walk in the woods." Blossom suggested.

Brick and Butch was busy killing bugs while Boomer was drawing a picture of a catepiller on a leaf.

"Lets go boys before you guys get lost." Blossom teased.

"Hay we wanna leave when we wanna leave." Butch snapped.

"Fine I bet you guys will be crying when you're all alone in the dark, with big foot trying to get you."Buttercup teased.

"We're not afraid of no big foot, well me and Butch are not,I know Boomer would be a chicken." Brick teased.

"Hay I am not afraid of no big foot I can take him without you two." Boomer said.

"Yah right!" Butch said as he burst out laughing.

"Fine we'll come with you." Brick said.

Blossom was leading the trail.

"One question Bloss. Where the hell are we going!" Brick shouted.

"We're going for a got damn walk!" Blossom shouted.

"Why are we going for a walk when it's already starting to get dark?" Boomer asked.

"It won't be that long of a walk." Blossom replied.

Boomer and Bubbles were walking close to each other then Bubbles started blushing.

"So are you enjoying the trip?" Bubbles asked.

"As long I'm here with you." Boomer replied.

Bubbles's cheeks were turnig red as a rose. Brick and Blossom were walking next to each other and Brick had pushed Blossom into a bush.

"Very funny Brick!" Blossom shouted.

Buttercup and Butch was ignoring each other and not even looking at each other.

"Hay I think we should turn back now." Blossom suggested.

The girls and boys returned to their tents and got ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Stranded Chapter 2

When the girls and boys had put on their pajamas. Blossom had on a pink t-shirt with a heart,and pants with heart patterns. Bubbles had a blue blouse. Buttercup had a light green t-shirt with black pants. Brick had a red muscle shirt,and brown pants. Boomer was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with light blue shorts,and Butch was wearing a dark green shirt with black shorts.

"Hay how about we do a prank on the girls." Butch suggsted.

"So what are we going to do?" Boomer asked.

"We're going to give the girls a good scare." Butch said.

"Hay how about we hide in the bushes and throw water balloons at them in ski masks." Brick suggested.

"That's a good idea!" Butch said.

" It's a good thing that we brought balloons." Boomer said.

Butch went into his tent,and grabbed some balloons out of the bag,and went to the lake and filled it with water. Brick was wearing a red ski mask. Butch was wearing a green ski mask,and Boomer was wearing a blue ski mask. Then they had went to the bush.

The girls were in the same tents together. Blossom was reading a book called Breathless, Bubbles was drawing a sketch of her and her sisters,and Buttercup was listening to music on her ipod.

"Hay did you hear that?" Blossom asked.

"Yah and I'm really scared!" Bubbles said nervously.

"Grow up Bubbles you're 16 years old, so stop being such a big baby." Buttercup said.

The girls walked out of their tents and tried to find out where the noise was coming from.

"I think it's coming fom that bush." Blossom said.

The girls walked towards the bush. Then Brick,Butch,and Boomer popped out of the bush,and threw water balloons at the girls, and had their ski masks on so the girls wouldn't know it was them.

"WHAT THE HELL!"Buttercup shouted.

"Yah whats your problem!" Blossom shouted.

"Please don't rape us!" Bubble said nervously.

"We won't rape you we want you three to be our servants." Brick said.

"Servants you know what you better leave before you got to deal with us." Buttercup shouted.

"Well I guess we have to do this the hard way." Butch said.

Brick had tackled Blossom into the ground. Bubbles flew up in the sky and used sonic boom on Boomer,and he had fell into a building. Butch had pushed Buttercup into a tree.

"That's it I'm fucking pissed off right now!" Buttercup shouted.

Blossom,Buttercup,and Bubbles had charged after the three mysterious boys,and they fell into a bush. Then the boy in the red ski mask had jumped up and grabbed Blossom.

"You probaly shouldn't have done that!" The boy in the red ski mask said.

Blossom had looked into his red eyes,and kissed him then she pulled his red ski mask off.

"Brick!" Blossom said suprisenly.

CLIFF HANGER!


	3. Chapter 3

Stranded chapter 3

Blossom just stood there frozen.

"What the hell Brick!" Blossom shouted.

Bubbles and Buttercup had their mouths wide open.

"So you guys are the Rowdy Ruff boys?" Bubbles asked.

"Umm... Yah." Boomer replied.

Brick didn't say a word, he just stood there staring at Blossom.

"Blossom are you okay?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom had flew into her tent and the girls came to comfort her.

"It was just a prank those girls are just sissys." Butch said.

Brick just stood there frozen, he didn't even say anything and Butch and Boomer carried Brick into their tent.

"Yo Brick are you okay?" Boomer asked.

"Lets pour water on his face and see what happens." Butch suggested.

Boomer had got a cup of water,and poured it on Brick's face.

"Hay what the hell are you doing?" Brick asked.

"Well you've been frozen since you've kissed Blossom." Butch replied.

"So how was it?" Boomer asked.

"So how was what?" Brick asked.

"So how bad was the kiss,well it must've been a really bad kiss since you were frozen. You wouldn't move or speak." Butch said.

"Umm... Yah it was really terrible." Brick said.

Brick knew that kiss was great,he just don't want to say it.

"Well I'm going to bed." Brick said.

Butch and Boomer gave Brick a mean look then went to bed.

Then in the girls tents the girls were trying to comfort Blossom.

"Bloss are you okay?" Bubbles asked.

"No I kissed a Rowdy Ruff!" Blossom said as she was crying.

"We all kissed the Rowdy Ruff Boys when we were little." Buttercup said.

"Yah but that was to destroy them. That didn't mean anything." Blossom explained.

"What's so different about this kiss?" Bubbles asked.

"I didn't know it was Brick.I just looked into his dreamy red eyes,so I kissed him." Blossom said.

"Do you want me to kick the RowdyRuffBoys ass?" Buttercup asked.

"No I'll be all right." Blossom replied.

"Are you falling for Brick,and did you like that kiss?" Bubbles asked.

Buttercup was staring at Blossom waiting for an answer.

"I almost threw up." Blossom said.

"Well I feel so sorry that you had to go through that." Buttercup said.

"That kiss was really good,and Brick is so cute." Blossom whispered.

The girls had gotten ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Stranded

Chapter 4

Blossom was the first one to get up. She walked next to the lake and went on reading her book.

"It sure is a pretty morning. " Blossom said.

Brick was the second one to get up. Brick walked out of the tent and saw Blossom near the lake. Then he walked towards Blossom.

"Hay." Brick said.

Blossom was just reading her book ignoring Brick.

"Listen I know you're still mad at me,but it was just a prank." Brick said.

"Why?" Blossom asked.

"We wanted to scare you guys." Brick said.

"We were scared to death,and I kissed you!" Blossom shouted.

"I'm really sorry would you forgive me?" Brick asked.

"I guess." Blossom said.

"So did you like the kiss?" Brick asked.

"Yah it was really good." Blossom replied.

Brick grabbed Blossom's hand.

"Blossom I have something to tell you." Brick said.

"What is it?" Blossom asked.

"Ever since I met you I had these feelings for you. I just wanna say that... I love you." Brick said.

"I love you too." Blossom said

Brick had leaned close to Blossom and kissed her on the lips.

Cliff Hanger!

I'm sorry that this chapter was short it was just that this chapter was really good i had to stop it.I promise you the next chapter is longer.

This is for the people who loves BlossomxBrick


	5. Chapter 5

Stranded

Chapter 5

"We can't be seen together like this!" Blossom warned.

"I'll leave when some one wakes up." Brick said.

Blossom cuddled up under Brick. Brick had heard Bubbles wake up,so he quickly moved away from Blossom.

"Hi Bubbles!" Blossom shouted.

"Hay Blossom, hay Brick! What are you two up to?" Bubbles asked.

"I was just reading a book." Blossom said.

"I was just looking at the sunrise." Brick said.

Then Buttercup came out the tent.

"Did you make breakfast because I'm starving!" Buttercup said as she was rubbing her belly.

"Lets wake up the other boys and start hunting for food." Blossom suggested.

Buttercup had walked in the boys tent and threw her shoes at them.

"What's your problem?" Boomer asked.

"We all have to go hunting." Buttercup replied.

The boys and Buttercup walked out of the tent.

"Oooh can me and Boomer pick out some fruits and berries?" Bubbles asked.

"Sure, while me and Brick will be hunting for some fish or something like that." Blossom replied.

"So me and Butch have to stay here all alone?" Buttercup asked.

"You could watch our tents and make sure no one comes." Blossom said.

Brick had followed Blossom,and Boomer was behind Bubbles.

"I think I should catch the fish cause you girls know nothing about hunting." Brick teased.

"I can hunt way better than you!" Blossom snapped.

"Watch and learn." Brick said.

Brick had went in the water waiting for a fish to come. When he saw a fish, he grabbed a stick and stabbed it.

"See Bloss I'm the master of hunting." Brick said.

"Whatever!" Blossom said as she went in the water.

Blossom was standing in the water waiting for a fish to come. Blossom's hand had reached in the water,and grabbed a fish. The fish's tail had slapped Blossom on the face,then she had fell into the water. Brick had helped Blossom up.

"Are you okay?" Brick asked.

"Yah but my face hurts." Blossom said.

"I know how to make it better." Brick said smirking.

Brick had leaned close to Blossom,and kissed her on the lips.

Meanwhile Bubbles and Boomer were picking out some fruits and berries.

"Thanks for helping me." Bubbles said.

"I'll do anything for a special girl like you." Boomer said as he held her hands.

Bubbles sarted blushing.

"You look cute when you blush." Boomer said.

Bubbles started blushing more.

"I'm sorry I know you shouldn't date a jerk like me,so I should just go." Boomer said as he walked away.

Bubbles had ran after Boomer and stopped him.

"I don't think you're a jerk." Bubbles said.

"I'm a bad person you should find someone else." Boomer said.

"I don't want anyone else I want you!" Bubbles said emotionly.

Then Bubbles grabbed Boomer and kissed him on the lips. Then Boomer pushed back,and looked into Bubbles blue eyes,then kissed her.

Meanwhile when Buttercup and Butch were gaurding the tents. Buttercup was listening to her ipod,and Butch was kicking the dirt. Buttercup was ticked off because Butch kicked dirt on Buttercup.

"Would you cut it out!" Buttercup shouted as she pulled her headphones off.

"Make me!" Butch snapped.

Buttercup had charged after Butch. Then punched him in the face. Then Butch kicked Buttercup in the stomach. Brick and Blossom walked up and started staring. Then Blossom ran towards Buttercup and pulled her away from Butch.

"What were you trying to do kill each other!" Blossom shouted.

"Apparently yes." Buttercup said as she wiped the blood off her nose.

"Listen I know we're enemies,but could we at least try to act like we like each other." Blossom said.

"Fine...I'm sorry Buttercup that you're such a bitch!" Butch shouted.

Buttercup was about to punch Butch,but Blossom pulled her away from him. Brick gave Butch an evil look.

"I can't believe you're taking up for the Puffs!" Butch shouted.

Then Butch had flew away. Brick had flew after Butch.

"What the hell is your problem!" Brick shouted.

"Ever since we went camping you and Boomer been acting different,like you like the Puffs or something." Butch said.

"No we don't like the Puffs it's just that I was looking foward to this camping trip."Brick said.

"You're a loser." Butch teased.

"So does that mean you and the Puffs are cool?" Brick asked.

"I don't know." Butch replied.

"Oh come on what's your problem with them?" Brick asked.

"You see what I mean,at first you wanted to destroy the girls,and now you don't." Butch explained.

"It's that I want everyone to enjoy this trip." Brick said.

"Dude you need to stop hanging out with Blossom because you're starting to sound like her." Butch said.

"Me and Blossom would start fighting again. I just don't want to ruin the trip." Brick said as he scratched his head.

"I understand." Butch said.

Brick and Butch had flew down and went to find the girls and Boomer. Meanwhile Blossom had put band-aids on Buttercup. Then Bubbles and Boomer came in the tent.

"Oh my god what happened to Buttercup?" Bubbles asked.

"Well Butch and Buttercup had gotten into a fight." Blossom explained.

"Well I hope you're okay." Bubbles said.

"Thanks but next time I'm going to kill Butch." Buttercup said.

"And if you do that then I'm going to kill you." Boomer teased.

"Hay lets not kill anybody." Blossom said.

"I have the fruits and berries." Bubbles said.

"Great I got the fish,so all we have to do is find Brick and Butch." Blossom said.


	6. Chapter 6

Stranded

Chapter 6

Blossom,Bubbles,Buttercup,and Boomer went to find Brick and Butch,and Brick and Butch went to find the girls and Boomer.

"Come on Bloss I'm starving!" Buttercup complained.

"We'll eat after we find Brick and Butch." Blossom said.

Meanwhile when Brick and Butch were looking for the girls and Boomer. They went in the girls tent,but nobody was there.

"I see footprints maybe we should follow them." Brick suggested.

Brick and Butch had followed the footprints and wondered off in the woods.

"Dude I'm starving!" Butch complained.

"Eat a worm." Brick teased.

"Fine then I'll eat you." Butch teased.

"And if you do that I'll stab you." Brick said.

"You'll already be in my stomach." Butch said.

"Why are you such a dumb ass?" Brick asked.

"Why won't you shut up?" Butch asked.

Suddenley Brick and Butch heard a scream. They ran where the screaming was coming from and they saw Boomer.

"What happened and where are the girls?" Brick asked.

"Some huge dark shadow thing had took them." Boomer explained.

"Oh come on I'm fucking starving!" Butch shouted.

Brick,Butch,and Boomer had followed the black figure.

"Hay let them go!" Brick said as he kicked the huge black shadow.

The black shadow dropped the girls and flew away somewhere in the woods.

"Thanks guys." Blossom said.

"What was that thing anyway?" Brick asked

"Maybe a ghost." Bubbles said.

"There's no such thing as ghost." Buttercup teased.

"Everytime you say that the ghost would come and get you." Bubbles said.

"You listen to too many stuff,no wonder you're stupid." Buttercup teased.

"Hay!"Bubbles said as she crossed her arms.

"I'm just playing." Buttercup said.

"Well you guys are safe now." Brick said.

The girls and boys had walked back to their tents.

"Does this mean we're heroes now?" Boomer asked.

"I hope not." Butch said.

"We're still criminals it's just that we have to act good for this camping trip." Brick explained.

"I can't be good for the whole summer." Butch said.

"Well we have to." Brick said.

"Or else the stupid Powder Puffs would be mad!" Brick teased.

Bick had threw his shoe at him.

Meanwhile at the girls tents.

"We should do something fun tomorrow!" Bubbles suggested.

"How about we swim at the lake tomorrow." Blossom said.

"Whatever can you fix some food now?" Buttercup said.

Blossom had got some wood,and used her lazer eyes to make a fire. Then she put the fish in the fire. Bubbles grabbed her basket and sat it in the middle of the ground. Buttercup went in the boys tent and told them to go outside.

"Well the food is ready." Blossom said.

Brick was sitting next to Blossom,Boomer was sitting next to Bubbles and Butch was sitting next to Buttercup. They all grabbed a stick and sticked it in the fish and ate it,they also ate fruits and berries. Brick was trying not to make it obvious that him and Blossom were dating because he was trying to hold her hand. Bubbles had cuddled up on Boomer,but then she stopped because Buttercup and Butch were gettting supsicious.


	7. Chapter 7

Stranded

Chapter 7

After the girls and boys were finished eating. They all sat near the lake.

"Hey how about we play truth or dare!" Bubbles suggested.

"Fine I dare you Bubbles to eat that big juicy slimy worm over there." Brick said.

Bubbles had walked towards the worm and held her breath. She put the worm inside her mouth and chewed it. Her face turned green,then she spit it out.

"Blah! Don't you ever make me do that again!" Bubbles said as she wiped her tongue.

"Okay I dare Brick to kiss Blossom." Boomer said.

"Hell to the fucking no!" Brick shouted.

"Fine I'll give you an easy one,I dare you to hug Blossom." Boomer said.

"Umm I don't like this dare." Blossom said as she pretended to give Boomer an akward face.

Brick walked close to Blossom and gave her a hug as he pretended to act gross out by her.

"Aww... look at the cute couple!" Buttercup teased.

"I barely like her as a friend." Brick said.

"Is it true Buttercup that you have a crush on Mitch?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know." Buttercup said as she was blushing a little.

Butch was kind of jealous.

"I dare Booomer to act girly." Blossom said.

"Anything but that!" Boomer shouted.

"I'll give you 20 bucks." Buttercup said.

Boomer walked in the girls tent and had put on Buubles's blue t-shirt and Blossom's denim skirt. He was walking around and was shaking his butt all over the body started laughing.

"Where's my 20 bucks?" Boomer asked.

"I lied!" Buttercup said as she was laughing.

"I dare Butch to punch his self in the stomach really hard." Buttercup said as she was smirking.

Butch had held his breath and punched his self in the stomach really hard. He walked towards Buttercup with watery eyes.

"Come on Butchie boy you know you wanna cry." Buttercup teased.

"I don't cry." Butch said as he was panting.

"Well it's time for bed we have to go swimming in the lake tomorrow." Blossom suggested.

The girls and boys had put on their sleep clothes and went to bed. Later on Brick and Blossom snook out of their tents to see each other.

"Nice acting you did earlier." Blossom said.

"Thanks you too." Brick replied.

Then they both kissed each other on the lips.

"We should probaly go back to our tents now." Blossom suggested.

Then they both went back in their tents and fell asleep.

**Sorry that I took along time to post my computer been acting up for months so it's kind of working now.I'm writing chapter 8 tomorrow or when I can. I wanna shout out to all my reveiwers thank you for reveiwing my story. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please Review! BYE!:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys my computer been acting up again I really need a new one anywayz I hope you guys enjoy! ^_^**

Stranded

Chapter 8

In the girls tent Blossom jumped out of her covers and woke up her sisters.

"Guys wake up!" Blossom shouted.

"Why do you wake up so early?" Bubbles asked

"I'm just an early bird." Blossom said.

Buttercup was still asleep and Blossom threw a pillow at her.

"Wake up Buttercup!" Blossom shouted.

"In a minute." Buttercup mumbled.

Blossom threw a pillow at her again.

"Okay I'm up!" Buttercup shouted as she was wiping the slobber off her mouth.

Blossom went in the guys tent and woke them up.

"Wake up guys!" Blossom shouted.

Blossom knew that they wouldn't wake up so she got Buttercup and Bubbles to drag them out of the tent.

"Hey what's your problem?" Butch asked

"I't's time to wake up." Blossom replied.

"Since when have you been our alarm clock?" Boomer asked.

Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Guys just get up and shut the fuck up!" Brick yelled at his brothers.

"Can we go swimming now?" Boomer asked.

"We just got up." Brick said in confusion.

"Just wait 10 minutes." Blossom suggested.

~10 minutes later~

The girls and boys jumped in the lake. Blossom was wearing a hot pink bikini. Bubbles was wearing a light blue bikini,and Buttercup was wearing a light green bikini with shorts.

Brick,Butch,and Boomer were shirtless with their six packs. Brick had red shorts. Butch was wearing dark green shorts,and Boomer was wearing dark blue shorts. Blossom,Bubbles,and Buttercup were staring at the boys six packs,and they couldn't take their eyes off of them.

"So you like what you see?" Brick asked.

" No we're all blinded by your uglyness." Buttercup teased.

The guys tackled the girls into the water.

"What was that for?" Bubbles asked

"Sorry Bubbles Brick told me to." Boomer whispered into Bubbles ear.

"We're just having fun." Brick said smirking.

"You want fun." Blossom said as she gave Brick an evil look.

The girls dunked the boys head in the water.

"What are you trying to do drown us!" Brick shouted.

"No we're just having fun." Blossom smirked at Brick.

Bubbles noticed how Brick and Blossom are acting different. Then she gave Boomer a look.

Suddenly there was a loud roaring sound. Everybody looked at Butch.

"It wasn't my stomach!" Butch shouted.

A huge greenish pale lake monster came out of no where in the water.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDING ME!" Buttercup shouted.

"I remember when we were five we've used to fight monsters like this but now we're sixteen and it's summer I need a break." Blossom shouted.

Blossom and Bubbles had grabbed it's tail. Buttercup and Butch held it's mouth. Brick and Boomer were punching its stomach. The lake monster had whacked Blossom and Bubbles with its tail.

"Blossom!" Brick shouted.

"Bubbles!" Boomer shouted.

Both of them ran to Blossom and Bubbles while Buttercup and Boomer were still holding the lake monster's mouth.

Brick and Boomer took the girls in their tent. Meanwhile Buttercup and Butch were trying to find a way to kill the monster.

Buttercup's P.O.V.

"You hold the monster's mouth while I'll stab it with a stick." I said while I was finding a stick.

"What's that going to do?" Butch asked as he was making a confused look.

"Just shut the hell up and hold the monster's mouth!" I shouted.

I quickly went to the monster's back and stabbed it. It made a wimpy noise and whacked me into Butch. I was on top of him. He gave me a mean look and pushed me off of him.

"Next time let me do the stabbing." Butch said as we were walking to the tent. I rolled my eyes.

"They won't wake up." Boomer said as he looked depressed.

"SO YOU JUST LEFT US FIGHTING THE FUCKING MONSTER BY OURSELVES!" I shouted at Brick and Boomer.

"So you wanted us to leave Blossom and Bubbles unconsciou?." Brick asked.

"Well you're just lucky that me and Buttercup didn't try to kill each other this time." Butch said as he turned and looked at me and gave me and evil look.

Suddenly Blossom and Bubbles had started blinking and raised up from their covers. I ran to them and gave them a hug.

"Bloss, Bubbles are you okay!" I said as I hugged them tight.

"Yeah I thinks so." Blossom said weakly.

"Okay that's enough hugging." I said as I let go of them.

"Thank you guys for saving us." Bubbles said as she hugged everyone.

"Yeah whatever can we get out of here." Butch said as he was in a hurry trying to hurry up and leave the tent.

No one's P.O.V

When they all left the tent Blossom and Brick were behind them.

"Something's up with this place." Blossom said concernly.

"You're over reacting Bloss." Brick said as he put his shoulder over Blossom.

"I hope so." Blossom said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

**Me: Sorry that this chapter is short chapter 9 is longer so that's why. Oh and Buttercup and Butch still don't know that Brick and Blossom are dating and Boomer and Bubbles. Also Brick and Blossom and Boomer and Bubbles still don't know that they're dating.(this is confusing._.) Well you'll find out in chapter 9.**

**Buttercup and Butch: What!**

**Me: Nothing! O_o**

**Blossom: You almost blew me and Brick cover!**

**Bubbles and Boomer and Buttercup and Butch: What!**

**Blossom: Nothing! O_o**

**Me: Anywayz I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I can't wait for chapter 9 and please reveiw! :D**


End file.
